How to Seduce a Weasley
by cuddlebear992
Summary: How to Seduce a Weasley: Step One – Learn the Weasley's name .:. Step Two – Befriend the Weasley .:. Step Three – Woo the Weasley .:. Step Four – Kiss the Weasley .:. Step Five – Bed the Weasley
1. The Making of a Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. As I've often said before, if I did then Draco and Ginny would have ended up together and Blaise would have played a bigger part. Sadly, I do not own it and this is not true. So, I turn instead to fanfiction.

Well, the idea for this story came to me one day at work and it wouldn't be denied. It was hard to get started but with the help of two lovely ladies, **JLeep** and **Dragoness1400** this chapter was born! I hope you all enjoy it. I plan on keeping up with this story as devotedly as I do my other story Yet He Did. I hope you all enjoy this!

Without further ado…

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco POV

Three months was really not such a long time if one thinks about it but, at the same time, so much could change in that short period. One such thing, so apt to change over the course of the summer break, were the girls of Hogwarts. For many, those three months away did them wonders. Girls that, when they left, were just simply young girls but upon returning were well on their way into womanhood.

"Look at Susan Bones," Blaise said quietly in my ear, nodding his head towards the Hufflepuff a couple tables away. "Finally filled out it would seem. Not too bad."

I nodded my accent, agreeing with my friend's assessment of the girl. "Yes, quite nice. Too bad she's a Hufflepuff," I said, gazing around the room. My eyes fell on a fourth year girl further down the Slytherin table. "Look at Olivia Shardlow. She's grown up nicely."

"Hmm, yes she has," he agree, gazing down the table. I could see interest spark in his eyes as a grin flitted across his face. The girl in question seemed to sense his gaze upon her and when she looked up Blaise gave her a cheeky grin and a wink, making her cheeks flush. "Quite nice."

For the past few years, each welcome feast Blaise and I would scout out the girls that were worth our while. As had become tradition, we would each chose one to seduce before the end of the year. The bet had become quite the competition between the two of us, each seeing who would succeed first. It was a good distraction from the stresses of school. I, of course, had been victorious each time thus far.

"Looks like Tracy Davis has filled out too," Blaise said after a moment, gesturing discreetly to the Slytherin girl in our year close by.

I glance down at her, nodding my head. "Yes, quite a bit," I agreed. "It also seems she started taking a potion to ride herself of those unsightly pimples too." Yes, Tracy Davis was looking very good. I silently added her to my maybe list. "How about Kim Sheringham? She lost some weight over the summer," I pointed out, nodding towards the fifth year Ravenclaw nearby.

"She's looking quite nice," agreed Blaise, winking at the girl who seemed to have noticed our attention. She simply rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. "She'd be a challenge."

"You'd never be able to get her away from her studies," I said with a snort of quiet laugher at her obvious rejection of Blaise's interest.

He frowned in her direction, the wheels in his head turning. Finally, he just shrugged. "She's got hardly and curves anyhow," he said with a shrug. "How about Weasley over there?" He nodded his head suddenly towards the redhead at the Gryffindor table. "Looking good."

I turned and glanced at the table in question and let my gaze fall on the brutish redhead sitting next to Potter. "Hmm, I didn't know you went that way. You know, I always though you preferred women. Is that why I always win our bets? Choose him if you wish but, I don't need the details," I said with a lilting tease.

He shook his head as his gaze fell on the older Weasley and he shuttered. "Not him you bloody idiot!" Blaise said with exasperation, grinning all the same. "Her, the little She-Weasel." He turned his gaze to the Weasley in question. "She sure grew up over the summer. Finally has curves. Actually, she really is hot."

I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to look over at the blood traitor. "She's a Gryffindor," I pointed out with a shake of my head. "And a blood traitor Weasley to boot."

"But she's still hot," Blaise said with a shrug. "I'd have a go at her. She's never go for it though."

I let out a sigh and shook my head. "Blaise, every girl is seducible, given time," I said, finally giving into my curiosity and glancing over at the youngest Weasley. Blaise had been right, much to my horror, the little weasel sure had grown up over the summer. She'd gotten curves in all the right places and her red hair, tumbling down well past her shoulders, didn't seem as ghastly as before. In her fifth year, she's begun to lose the childish appearance of some younger students. Yes, the summer had done her well. She was still a Weasley though.

"Fine, I'll give it to you, she did get attractive," I agreed reluctantly. "But, like I said, she's not worth the time."

Blaise let out a laugh and smirked at me. "You're just afraid you'd lose our bet," he teased, raising an eyebrow at me, as if daring me to argue.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I've never failed before. I just don't wish to stoop that low so as to touch a Weasley," I countered hauntingly, turning my attention to the food at hand rather than the fairly annoying conversation.

"You couldn't seduce the little Gryffindor even if you tried anyway," Blaise said offhandedly, though the challenge was lurking under the surface. He eyed me with a grin.

"I could and I will," I said, almost immediately regretting my words but not willing to take them back. "I'll have her in my bed before the end of term." And there I went, putting my foot in my mouth again as I cut my time in half as pride got the better of me. How was I going to seduce the Weasley by Christmas Break? Looking over at her, my mind flitted through my usual tactics and I knew I have to get her to not hate me first. As if feeling my eyes on her, she turned and her chocolate brown eyes met mine. If looks could kill, I'd be dead where I sat. Yes, I had my work cut out for me.

"Alright," Blaise said, giving me a satisfied grin, having used my own stubbornness against me. I wouldn't let him win though, no the bet was on and I planned to win. "But when you fail, she's mine."

"I won't fail. Make your own pick," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He simply chuckled at my reaction before gazing around the room, eyes falling on the girls we'd been discussing. "Why don't I make it fairer to you? I'll choose a hard one. I could have Olivia in my bed in a week if I wanted. I'll choose Sheringham." He glanced at the Ravenclaw table once more to the dark haired girl who had so obviously shot down his interest earlier. At least she didn't hate him, not yet at anyway. I'd have many more hurtles to overcome to seduce the little Weasley. I'd win our bet though. I always did.

"Hey mate," Blaise said, drawing my attention back to him. "Do you even know the little Weasley's first name?"

How to Seduce a Weasley: Step One – Learn the Weasley's name.

Ginny POV

I could feel his eyes on me again. In the past few days since the start of term it seemed like I couldn't get away from those prying steely gray eyes. Why Draco Malfoy was suddenly staring at me all the time now, I wasn't sure. It was unsettling though, to say the least. First time I'd notice was at the welcome feast the first night back. Then the next morning at breakfast, then in the library doing my homework after the first day of class and then out by the lake as I enjoyed the last of the summer weather.

Now it was Tuesday and I was scheduled for a class that before I had not been dreading nearly as much as I did now. My first class of the day was double advanced Potions with the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall had offered last year for me to study on my own and take my Potion's owl early, allowing me into a more advanced class this year. I took it at the end of last term and had ended up getting an O, a better grade than Ron and Harry both. With that, McGonagall had decided to put me into potion's class of the students the year above me.

"Come on Ginny," I heard Ron say, pulling me out of my thoughts as I had been staring down at my uneaten breakfast. "We'll be late for potions if you don't hurry and eat."

Looking over at my brother, I noticed his finished plate. He, Harry and Hermione were waiting patiently for me, seeing as we were heading to the same class after breakfast. I sighed and looked back at my plate. "You guys go ahead, I'll be along in a minute," I offered, not wanting them to be late on my accord. Of course, I didn't plan on being late, but I did need to eat something first. Picking up my toast, I began to nibble on it.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in class then," Hermione said as the three of them stood up. "Though Snape isn't the potions teacher this year it still wouldn't be good to show up late. I'm sure Professor Slughorn wouldn't take lightly to it either. We don't need to loose points first class back so don't be late."

"I won't," I assured her, making myself take a larger bit of my toast as if to emphasize my words. "I'll just eat really quite. I'll be right behind you, I swear."

The three of them nodded their accent and headed out, leaving me to my breakfast. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Draco Malfoy stood with one of his friends and headed out of the hall. I sighed and took a bite of eggs. I'd have to endure two hours with him and all his Slytherin cronies twice a week for the entire year. I was beginning to wonder at my sanity at agreeing to this new arrangement.

By the time I finished with my breakfast the Great Hall was nearly empty, just the few last stragglers like myself. Finishing off my pumpkin juice, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the dungeons. I'd taken longer than planned and, when I finally arrived at the potions classroom, I was almost late. I slipped in just moments before the start of class. Looking around, I spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione taking up one table. It would seem I was the last to arrive as everyone else was already seated in threes around the room. All, that was, accept two. Of all the rotten luck.

Seeing my only option, Harry gave me a sympathetic glance but not he nor Ron or Hermione made any move to trade places with me. Letting out an irritated sigh, I stalked over and sat down at the only available stool right smack dab between none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. I swear it was almost like they'd planned it. Oh great, they had it in for me. This was going to be miserable. And to think, I usually enjoy Potions.

I ignored the two boys best I could as I pulled out my potions book, trying very hard not to focus on the close proximity. I could feel his eyes on me again though, those unsettling gray eyes. And now it was worse as I found myself also surrounded by an incredibly tantalizing masculine scent. I hated him all the more for it. I shot each of them a glare for good measure. They took my glare in stride, both of them lounging on either side of me with smug smiles. Thankfully, the door of the classroom opened about then and in walked a portly old man.

"For those of you who don't know already I am Professor Slughorn," he said, giving us all a cheerful smile. He was of a much better disposition than Professor Snape ever was and I began to have hope that this year might not be so bad after all. "I'd like all of you to look to the other two people at your table. Better learn to get along with them very well because they will be your partners for the rest of the year." And just like that, my hope was dashed. This day couldn't get any worse.

But, I was wrong, so very wrong. Yes, yes it could get worse. As Professor Slughorn was introducing the three potions he'd set up at the front of the room, we were all allowed a closer look. The favorite for most everyone was the love potion as everyone wanted to know what three things they would smell, their three most desirable scents.

I myself had begun to smile at the prospect of it and, when I finally got to the potion myself, eagerly sniffed the amazing smells wafting from the cauldron. The first I noticed was the strongest, the hard to grasp smell of the warm summer breeze that hits your face when you fly. Then there was the smell of Mum's fresh baked bread. And last, almost hardly noticeable, was the same overwhelmingly masculine scent I'd been trying so hard to ignore just moments before. So yes, my day got just that much worse.

Taking my seat again, I frowned down at my book, trying again to ignore that scent that was Draco Malfoy. "What's the matter, Red?" I heard Zabini say from beside me, his tone light and joking, much different than I'd expected. I'd never really talked to him before though. And I didn't plan on getting all chummy with him now. No, I might be stuck with him and Malfoy as partners for the rest of the year but I'd keep them at arm's length.

"My name is not Red," I said without looking over at him.

"But it fits," Malfoy chimed in from my other side, making me scowl deeper.

I let out a deep sigh and turned my attention back to Professor Slughorn as he introduce the potion we'd be making today, the Draught of Living Death. It was the most powerful sleeping potion known to wizard kind. Just one drop from a properly made potion would send the drinker into a death like slumber. It was possibly the most complicated potion I'd ever done before. Shutting the two boys at my table out of my mind, I set about the task of making the potion instructed.

"Weasley, pass me the sloth brain," I heard Malfoy order me, drawing my attention from my potion after about an hour.

"Get it yourself," I said, not even bothering to look over at him as I stirred my potion the correct number of times, watching as it turned to a black, current-color, indicating it was right so far at the halfway stage. I let out a deep sigh of relief. This really was a complicated potion and I didn't want anyone to think I was in the advanced class by mistake.

"Not very polite, are you?" he asked with a roll of his eyes as he reached across me, grabbing the aforementioned sloth brain.

"Care to keep in your own space?" I sighed irritated as I slapped his hand away from me.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't pass it to me!" he exclaimed as I glared up at him, his usually alabaster cheeks turning a bit pink as he returned a scowl.

Wanting to end the conversation on my own terms, I let couldn't help but show off my superior potions abilities. "You're potion is supposed to be black, not green," I said with a huff, dismissing him as I turned back to my own potion, getting back to work as I turned the fire down to keep the potion from scorching to the bottom. The last thing I needed was to have to buy a new cauldron because Draco Malfoy distracted me.

"Hey, love, pass me the valerian roots would you?" Zabini said from my other side, again pulling my focus from my potion. I wanted to scream in frustration as the two refused to let me work.

"Do not call me love," I said through my teeth. "And get the roots yourself. But if you reach across me like you're git of a friend over here," Malfoy made a sound of protest at my description of him, "then I will have more than half a mind to hex your hand off."

He charmed the roots to fly to his hand, one of them almost hitting me in the face. I closed eyes and took a deep, calming breath before trying to focus on my potion again. Sadly, it would see these two boys really did have it out for me.

"So I can't call you Red and I can't call you love," Zabini drawled from my right. "I'm guessing you'd say no to She-Weasel and little Weasley too. Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"How about my name?" I said with a sigh, adding two pinches of wormwood to the cauldron and stirring it.

"Which is what exactly?" Malfoy asked from my left.

I chose not to answer, disbelieving that they really didn't know it. Honestly, Malfoy had been teasing and mocking me for the past five years and he didn't even know my name? For some reason, it hurt about as bad as his jabs at me and my family. The git.

By now my potion had taken on the desired lilac color that began to lighten with ever stir of the potion. After seven stirs counter-clockwise, the potion turned clear as water, indicating it was done. I smiled in satisfaction, glancing at the other two cauldrons on the table. Zabini's potion was a dismal blue color, indicating he'd likely put the wrong amount of wormwood into the cauldron at some point. Malfoy's on the other hand was clear with just a tint of lilac. It was almost right.

After receiving a fair bit of praise from Professor Slughorn, making me smile for the first time in nearly two hours, we were all instructed to bottle our potion and dispose of the rest. Pulling out a vial, I filled it with the sleeping draught and put a stopper in it. With a flick of my wand, the rest of the potion was cleared and the cauldron clean. Another quick charm sent the cauldron to the cupboard where my potion ingredients were kept. Slinging my bag on my shoulder, I walked up to Professor Slughorn's desk and dropped off my vial.

I could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione out in the hallway waiting for me and I hurried to catch up with them. Before I made it to the door though, a hand on my arm stopped me in my tracks. "Yes?" I asked, turning around to meet the silvery gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, seeing as we're to be potion's partners, don't you think it would be best if you at least told me your name?" he asked in a too innocent voice.

Slapping his hand off my arm I rolled my eyes at him. "Malfoy, you've known me for five years now. If you don't know my name already then it's your own fault. I'm not telling you. Now, I understand we're going to be partners for the rest of the year but I don't, nor will I ever, like it. It's all rotten luck for showing up almost late. I didn't ask for this. I'd have sat with Crabb and Goyle over you and Zabini." With that, I turned on my heel and headed out, leaving a frustrated Malfoy and a laughing Zabini in my wake.

* * *

Well, how was that? A good start? I hope you all like it as much as I do. It was so fun to write it! It's gonna be such a fun story to write. Let me know what you think about it! If I get a good response I'll post another chapter soon! Do you guys want a chapter 2?

Now, this is just the beginning and I have lots of plans for this story. It's gonna be pretty epic. If you like it, let me know. If nobody really likes it, I won't put the effort into it and instead will focus it on other stories. Let me know if you like it!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	2. Learn the Weasley's Name

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have the best and most patient readers on fanfic!

Okay, don't shoot me! I know I promised an update quickly but between starting school and life in general, I've had almost no time to write. Add onto that the fact my plot bunnies had escaped and left me with the most horrific writers block… well, the important thing is I'm back now! I'll try not to let it get that bad again. My plot bunnies are back and I'm locking their cage!

So, without further ado…

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Draco POV

I had anticipated that my quest would be difficult but I hadn't realized just how right I was. Two weeks, two whole weeks had passed and I'd yet to even learn the little Weasley's name. I'd admit that it was partly due to my own stubbornness, this lack of satisfying information. I could easily find out from someone other than the girl in question. I could have cornered Creevey in the hall or demanded it from an unsuspecting Longbottom or confronted Lonny Lovegood. Any number of students here would know what her name was.

But there was something about her stubborn denial that ate at me. I wanted her to tell me, to finally give into me. It would be a step forward, a step I desperately needed at this point. Already my preciously limited time to complete my bet with Blaise was slipping away. Every day that passed Blaise was using to gain the trust in the girl of his choice, the Ravenclaw, while I was still stuck on step one of my plans of seducing the Weasley. No forward motion at all.

She was quite aggravating, the little Weasley, as I'd come to learn over the past two weeks. Every other day, during potions class, I'd ask her for her name. Each day she would walk away without giving me an answer. I had a feeling she'd told her friends, namely the Golden Trio, about her situation with me wanting to know her name as they consciously avoided using it while I was around. Her brother would go so far as to call her sis instead of using her name. But that was fine with me, seeing as I wanted to hear it from her lips first. Too bad those lips proved to be sealed tight.

"You could just give up, you know," Blaise offered lightly as we lounged around my dorm room doing homework. After my first year, when Father realized I was being boarded with four other Slytherins, he'd demanded I have a private room. His reasons had been that I needed my own space to work on my studies and that the other boys were unwanted distractions. Being head of the school board at the time, nobody had argued the point. Even after he was ungracefully removed from said board, they allowed me to keep the room as long as Father kept paying for it.

I had to admit, it was nice to have my own space. The room was large but not overly huge. Done in the same slivers and greens with the same stone walls, it was most defiantly as Slytherin room. It even attached the common room. It had two doors to it, one from the common room and one from the hall, great for easy access as I could avoid the common room if I wanted. This was also a huge perk when it came to my bets with Blaise. I always had a private place to bring girls to while Blaise had to settle for sneaking around empty classrooms or a room full of sleeping boys with only drapes and silencing charms keeping them in the dark. So yes, having my own room was helpful.

The room itself was more than just a bedroom though. While it had a large king sized bed at one end of the room, there was also a sofa in front of a fire place and my own writing desk. It also sported its own private bathroom, something Blaise took advantage of nearly every morning as he knew my password. It wasn't uncommon for me to walk into it in the morning only to find the boy in my shower. I'd long ago given up on stopping him though, he was relentless. And right now was no exception.

"I'm not going to give up," I argued, rolling my eyes at my best friend. He'd been so cocky ever since Kim Sheringham had agreed to a study date with him this weekend while I'd yet to even learn the little Weasley's name. This wasn't the first time he suggested that all my effort was in vain and I should just stop trying.

"Well then, if you're not giving up, then you might try something different," he suggested, looking up from the essay for History of Magic he was working on.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him, shaking my head as I looked up from my own. We'd been working on the essays for the past hour and it was slow going, fifteen inches on the Goblin Wars of 1428. It was all about the stupid little buggers fighting over gold and jewels and who made what sword. Tiresome really. It was due tomorrow and, as we were going to meet in the library with the little Weasley soon, we wouldn't have time to work on it later. I didn't feel like staying up half the night writing about goblins bickering.

Blaise rolled his eyes at me. "I mean that you're getting nowhere with her," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh gee thanks, I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically with a shake of my head, turning back to my essay. I didn't need his reminders.

"You should try a different approach," Blaise said, once again pulling me from my essay, stopping me mid-sentence as I described how King Gorik had beheaded his own son for stealing his special breastplate. Like I said, tiresome.

"And what do you think I'm doing wrong?" I asked, giving into him and setting my homework aside as I faced him from where I lay on my stomach on the bed. "I'm going about this like I always do, what has always worked before. I see no reason for change. Or, in case you hadn't noticed, I've never lost our bet."

"You're not the same with her as you are with the others. I think you're trying to be but usually you're just short with her," he said from his spot on the sofa, giving me a knowing look.

I let out an irritated sigh. "Of course I'm short with her she drives me crazy and gets my anger riled within minutes. I swear it's like she's trying to prick my tempter. How can I act pleasant under those circumstances?" I demanded.

"I don't know, but spouting insults at one other over you're cauldrons doesn't seem to be helping you're situation, you know," he said with a chuckle, turning back to his own essay.

I rolled my eyes at him, trying to finish my essay quickly. The problems with seducing the little Weasley could wait. Father would kill me if I started falling behind in my classes within the first weeks back. I still had a good two inches left to cover. Blaise, noticing the time, gratefully shut his mouth and got back to work too. There were times I wanted nothing more than to kick him out of here but he'd always come right back, that was if he even listened to me and left to begin with.

With fifteen minutes to spare, I finally dried the ink on my parchment and rolled it up. Blaise gave me a pleading look as I saw he still had an inch to go. So, as I stuffed my own essay into my bag, I detailed the end of the 1428 Goblin Wars for him. With only seven minutes before we were supposed to meet the little Weasley in the library, he was finally done and we rushed to get our things together. The last thing I needed was for the Weasley to be mad upon my arrival. I would get nowhere if that were the case.

Slinging our bags onto our shoulders, we hurried from my dorm room and through the dungeons. We were meeting the little Weasley in the library to begin a project that we'd be working on in potions for the next month. Today would be the beginning of our research on which potions we'd like to do. While I normally detested having to go to the library on a Friday night, it seemed a good opportunity for me with the bet. Maybe she'd behave civilly if she wasn't allowed to raise her voice. That stern librarian would have her out in a heartbeat should she begin yelling at me. I smirked at the thought.

The library was nearly deserted when we arrived, only seconds to spare before the clock struck eight, our allotted meeting time. Finding the little Weasley wasn't hard, seeing as very few people chose to be in a library on a Friday night. She was already seated at a square table in the back near the potions section. When she spotted us, she scowled.

Ginny POV

"About time you two showed up," I huffed when I saw Malfoy and Blaise sauntering towards the table I sat at, looking up from the book I'd been flipping through. I had actually been enjoying the time in the library without them, having spent too much time with the two Slytherins already in the past two weeks. It irked me nonetheless that they were nearly late. "I've been here for fifteen minutes already."

For a second I thought Malfoy would say something, and it looked like he wanted too. But, much to my surprise, he seemed to bit his tongue and keep his remarks to himself. I had to let out a sigh when he sat down next to me though. I'd hoped that, sitting at a square table instead of a round one, he'd sit on the other side with Zabini. No such luck though.

"Sorry love," Zabini said to me with a cheeky grin, sitting down across the table. "Got caught up doing other homework. Rushed here the moment we were done."

I took note of the ink stains marring his fingers and couldn't help but believe him. Instead of replying to him though, I turned to the task at hand: our potions assignment. For it, we'd have to choose one potion of at least a semi-difficult level and brew it. Once the potion was finished and as close to perfect as possible for us to get, we'd turn it into Professor Slughorn to have him sign off on it. Once we had the go-ahead, we were going to take that potion and make one change to it. It could be anything from making it taste better to strengthening it or making it brew quicker.

That would be the difficult part, meddling with an already perfect potion. I intended to get full marks for it though, despite who my partners may be. I'd come to the conclusion yesterday, after Professor Slughorn told us about the assignment, that I'd have to at least try to get along with my potions partners. And this evening would be my first test.

"I've been looking through some potions books," I said, motioning to the volumes already piled on the table. "I've come across a few that seem promising but none that seem too appealing to me." I had an idea already in mind about a potion I wanted to do but I kept my mouth shut, deciding it would probably not be a very good idea. It wouldn't be found in any of these books anyway.

"Well," Malfoy spoke up from beside me, leaning closer to get a look at the book I'd been flipping through. I caught my breath as he pressed against me, seemingly unawares of the close contact. Not for the first time, I wondered about him. He'd been acting odd since the beginning of term, though still his arrogant self. "How about the Draught of Living Death since we already know how to brew it?"

I shook my head. "That would be too predictable," I argued, already having ruled that option out myself. "I bet half the class is going to do that one. I know Harry, Ron and Hermione are."

Both boys let out simultaneous sighs as they opened other books to flip through for themselves. "How about a Pepper Up Potion?" Blaise suggested, not looking up from the thick, dusty volume in front of him.

"Too easy," Malfoy said, much to my surprise. I'd been about to say the same thing.

The next half hour passed in much the same fashion. The three of us flipped through a good dozen books without any luck at finding one we all agreed upon. The potion would have to be tested before it was turned in and there were some potions none of us felt like being on the receiving end of. So, one by one, potions got marked off the maybe list.

"This is stupid," Malfoy growled, slamming the book he was looking in shut.

"Only because you can't agree on anything," I retorted, huffing at him. Every single potion I'd suggested so far he'd shot down for one reason or another. "If you'd stop being difficult we could get this done!"

"I'm being difficult?" he nearly roared back at me, his steely grey eyes blazing. "You're the one who keeps suggesting the impossible potions. Honestly, how would you change the Skelle-Grow potion? That's not even a potion we learn! It's beyond NEWT level! Only Healers brew it, let alone mess with it!"

"Oh, sorry for being too smart for you! Maybe we should choose the Pepper Up Potion, at least then you might be able to brew it! Or am I going to have to do all the work myself?" I screamed back in as quiet a voice as I could muster, meeting his angry gaze with one of my own.

To my surprise, he didn't respond, though he did look like he wanted to hex me. Instead, he gathered up a few of the discarded books, stalking off to replace them on shelves. "That was a bit mean," I heard Zabini quip, drawing my gaze from the blond walking away.

I gave him a hard look, silencing him. I didn't like that I had to agree with what he said. For trying to get along with my partners better, I was doing a pretty poor job. Letting out a defeated sigh, I gathered a few of the other books up in my own arms.

Following the direction Malfoy stalked away, I began to put away the books in their proper place, looking for him as I went. After putting the last book on the shelf, I finally saw him. His head was resting on the spines of a few books and his hands were threaded through his hair.

As if sensing my presence, he glanced up at me with a hard frown. All at once, I wasn't sure what to say. I'd planned on apologizing for being rude, but it didn't seem like it would be enough. I had to admit, I'd been terrible to him over the past two weeks. It was just so hard to keep my temper from flaring out of control around him. He just got under my skin. But I honestly hadn't been trying to be nice. I'd been too irritated with both him and Zabini.

Letting out a deep sigh, I let myself sink to the floor next to him, leaning back against the shelf behind me. I could feel his gaze on me as I pulled my knees up and rested my head on them. Finally, after what felt like hours of but was surely only moments, I gave him the best peace offering I could think of. "Ginny," I said softly, whispering my name. He'd been hounding me for the past few weeks for it nearly every time I saw him. It had bothered me that in the five years we'd been at school together he hadn't bothered to learn it. So I'd been denying him the satisfaction. But, it seemed like a good way to start off on a better foot with him.

"Excuse me?" he said, sounding less angry and more confused than before.

"You wanted to know my name," I said, letting myself look up at him. "Well, there you go."

I could see a smirk settle across his face, erasing all traces of his anger towards me. I rolled my eyes at his triumphant expression. "Don't go getting a big head alright," I said before he opened his mouth. "I'm just being nice."

He let out a soft chuckle, surprising me. "Well Ginny," he held his hand out to me, "nice to meet you."

I hesitated for a second before lightly placing my hand in his. In one quick and easy motion, he'd pulled me to my feet. I stumbled, not having expected to be pulled up. I caught myself as quick as I could, not quick enough though as I bumped into Malfoy. For a second I froze, his hand still holding mine. Gazing up at him, I could see his smirk turn into a genuine smile. All at once, the reality of the situation hit me and I hurried to pull my hand away.

"How about we get back to Zabini, alright? I have a feeling he'll sneak away if we leave him too long," I said, stepping back with a blush staining my cheeks. I didn't turn to see if he followed as I hurried away. I wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him and the confusing emotions that had coursed through me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Malfoy and I had just had a moment.

* * *

So, I wrote this kind of hurriedly and I I'm sorry if mistakes slipped through the cracks. I apologize if you noticed any. I tried to catch them all. (Like Pokémon! … Yes, I know I'm a nerd) Anyway, let me know what you think! And don't worry, not all of Draco's steps to seducing our young Ginny will be that quick and things will begin to flow better as the story progresses. I feel like it's still really rough right now.

Okay, so I'm not feeling too confident about this story at the moment. Encouraging reviews would be very much appreciated at the moment. I feel like nothing sounds good. Do you think it's okay?

**Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


End file.
